The Survival Games
The Survival Games is a series that is a Minecraft version of The Hunger Games, a popular movie and book, that is hosted by Machinima Realm and organized by iHasCupquake. Seamus, Sly, and Gassy are the only Creatures who have competed, along with other well known commentators like Seananners, ImmortalHD, Luclin, ChimneySwift, and more. The purpose of the map will be a fight to the death between the alleged players, leaving only one winner. First Games Competitors Those participating in the challenge include: *AntVenom *ChimneySwift11 *CaptainSparklez *Minecraftchick *PaperbatVG *SSoHPKC *iHasCupQuake *Seananners *SlyFoxHound *Paulsoaresjr *MinecraftWB *TheSyndicateProject "Creature-cap" Seamus Seamus was the first to die out of the two Creatures participating, and the first competitor to die overall. He made a straight dash to the cornupcopia, only to be killed by Syndicate. He claimed that the box in which he was trying to obtain weapons from tripped him. Sly Sly managed to last for about 42-43 minutes of the competition before being killed by AntVenom. He made his way back to the cornucopia after hiding in the wilderness for about the first 27 minutes. At one point, he nearly starved to death if it wasn't for Luclin who sponsored him and gave Sly chicken. While at the cornucopia, he obtained diamond armor which made him nearly invincible. Sly made it through a total of three nights of the Survival Games. He also managed to kill Minecraftchick before his death. Winners' Circle #AntVenom - Champion #CaptainSparklez - Runner-Up #Paulsoaresjr - 2nd Runner-Up Second Games Competitors Those competing in the second games are: *AntVenom *Gassy Mexican *SlyFoxHound *MinecraftWB *SSoHPKC *iHasCupquake *Seananners *TheSyndicateProject *PaperbatVG *Paulsoaresjr *CaptainSparklez *Juicetra *ChimneySwift11 *ImmortalHD "Creature-cap" Seamus and Sly Prior to the start of the games, two of the three participating Creatures, Seamus and Sly, decided to form a team along with Immortal. Syndicate was supposed to be in their group as well and was following them for a short while, but never joined their Skype call. The trio wandered throughout a ruined city where they initially encountered CaptainSparklez, but failed to kill him. Searching in the ruined buildings for chests, the trio made it through one night before being ambushed by AntVenom. In the ensuing first struggle, Immortal was killed. A short while later, Sly was also killed by AntVenom lasting one night, culminating in a total of about 28 minutes. AntVenom then followed Seamus, killing him as well. Seamus lasted a total of one night, or 32 minutes. Gassy Coming out of the gate, Gassy traveled far away from the starting circle. He was followed by Pbat (whom he mistook for Luclin), but shook him off after looking right at him. He made his way into a village with a large library. Running low on food from before the beginning, he asked the mods if he could get food and was given apples. Back on full health, Gassy wandered throughout the village, coming across a skeleton (whom he mistook for a creeper), before getting burnt alive by AntVenom. He lasted about 5 minutes and was the second competitor to die after Juicetra. Winners' Circle #AntVenom - Champion #Luclin - Runner-Up #Paulsoaresjr - 2nd Runner-Up Links *Trailer of The (1st) Survival Games *Color Commentary from MachinimaRealm (1st games) Category:Event Category:Series